


Sorry...

by Work_in_Procastination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work_in_Procastination/pseuds/Work_in_Procastination
Summary: Little notes of unhappy thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random little things that popped up in my head.

Anytime I make anything whether it's a drawing or even a story there is a sort of weak structure that keeps it together. As soon as someone criticizes it, it collapses and I have to start all over again. It was only until now that I realize that the things I create are a piece of me. Because of this, I know now that I have been making shit this whole time.

I should fix that.

\----

Happy-go-lucky people irritate me. They are always happy and cheerful it makes me mad to see them because I can't be happy 24/7. Then I start to ponder whether they are bliss or delusional. 

\------

 

Why is it I think of these fucking depressing thoughts when I'm trying to sleep?

Go away!

Brain: You're a piece of shit

Okay I can't argue there.

\----

If I had secret military Intel that some enemies wanted and we're going to torture me to get the information I would not hesitate to spill the beans.

I'm already broken, I don't need more shit to carry.

\-----

If someone confessed their crush, I would ask who paid them. Then again, the last and first guy who told me that they loved me sent me into a spiral hole of turmoil of disbelief. I believed that I was not a human being that was capable of receiving or giving love but garbage that was just wasting space. 

Wait I still do.

I'm sorry my brain cannot stop putting these thoughts in my head and writing them down, please ignore this 

P.S. He never got an answer out of me and that was the end of our childhood friendship.


End file.
